One love for one heart
by Reisqyta Regnard
Summary: Sungguh, aku tidak percaya kau masih tetap bertahan di sini, bersamaku... 1st Chapter Break's POV, The beginning of flashback. Mind to RnR?


**Reizu Regnard** presents :

_A Break-Sharon romance-fic_

**ONE LOVE FOR ONE HEART  
**

1st Chapter – **The Begining of Flashback**

_Semi AU. OOC. Gajeness spreading out. Don't like, don't read._**  
**

**PANDORA HEARTS - Mochizuki Jun**

Happy read, Minna-san. ^^

* * *

**Break's POV**

Kau sudah berubah, Sharon. Tanpa ku sadari, kau sudah sepenuhnya tumbuh dewasa. Gadis kecil yang dulunya amat manja itu, kini telah menjelma menjadi sosok seseorang yang sangat kuat dan tegar. Gadis yang sedari dulu selalu kujaga. Tapi, kini... Mungkin sebaliknya, aku lah yang dijagai olehmu. Sungguh, aku tidak percaya kau masih tetap bertahan di sini—bersamaku.

Aku yang sekarang adalah pecundang. Pecundang angkuh yang kehilangan pelita, yang sekarang melangkah bukan atas apa yang terlihat, yang sekarang berusaha ceria dalam kegelapan tak berbatas, yang memaksakan senyuman diatas penglihatanku yang terenggut. Maafkan aku, Sharon. Aku pasti sangat merepotkan untukmu, kan? Apa kau tidak lelah mengurusku? Aku memang tidak berguna—konsekuensi dari semua pilihan hidup yang telah kubuat.

Walau kenyataannya aku sudah tidak bisa melihat wajahmu, bayanganmu, caramu minum teh,—semua tentang dirimu, aku masih bisa mengingat semua kesempurnaanmu. Rambut indahmu, mata penuh pesonamu, wajah manismu, gaya kekanak-kanakanmu, penampilanmu yang selalu anggun dan menawan. Semua itu, gambaran dirimu yang telah kau lukis dengan begitu indah dalam memoriku. Semua itu, ingatan berharga yang tak kan pernah lepas dalam tiap imajiku.

Aku menyayangimu—mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku, Sharon. Kau sangat berarti untukku. Lebih dari apa pun yang orang lain anggap berharga. Aku tahu kau pun begitu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus mengungkapkan betapa senangnya aku saat kau menyatakan bahwa kau menginginkan aku. Sungguh, aku tidak perlu lebih dari ini. Aku sudah mendapatkan yang kuinginkan, cukup bagiku. Bisa menemanimu, bisa menjadi tempatmu bercerita, bisa menjadi orang yang dekat denganmu—itu sudah lebih dari memuaskan untukku.

Menemanimu seperti sekarang, membaca buku favoritmu di bawah pohon kesukaanmu yang teduh—melindungi siapa saja yang berlindung dibawahnya dari sengatan sinar sang mentari yang terik, begitu 'kan, katamu? Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, kau tertidur—tertidur di pangkuanku seperti anak kecil, sungguh manis. Tidak masalah bagiku harus menunggu berapa lama pun sampai kau selesai menikmati tidurmu. Yang penting aku masih bisa berada di dekatmu. Rasanya aku ingin selalu seperti ini. Bagaimana denganmu, Sharon?

* * *

"Mmmhh... Break..." kudengar kau menyebutkan namaku. Merdu sekali, bagaikan suara emas malaikat kecil yang ingin selalu kudengar.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanyaku.

"Aku tertidur lagi, ya?" ia balik bertanya.

"Sepertinya begitu." jawabku sambil membelai rambut _peach_nya yang entah kenapa hari ini dibiarkan terurai.

Aku merasakan ia bangun dari pangkuanku. Ia bergeser sedikit, kemudian duduk sangat dekat di sampingku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku, mencium kepalanya dengan sayang. Tangan mungilnya yang halus meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Kau ingat besok hari apa, kan?" tanya Sharon.

"Aku tidak akan pernah lupa." sahutku.

"Apa aku akan dapat kejutan?" tanya Sharon. Aku tahu senyuman _childish_nya sedang terkembang dengan manis.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" aku bertanya balik.

"Menurutku... Tentu saja, harus!" Sharon melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku.

"Maka kau akan mendapatkannya, _Milady._" sahutku sambil mengelus tangannya yang lembut dan putih seputih salju pertama di musim dingin.

"Jadi... Apa kau setuju untuk acara perayaan anniversary satu tahun kita besok, Break?" tanya Sharon.

"Memang, apa saja yang kau rencanakan?" tanyaku.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin merayakan hari jadi kami bersama orang lain. Tapi, karena Sharon menginginkannya—aku tidak akan mempersoalkan apapun.

"Hanya makan malam, minum teh, dan sedikit cemilan santai untuk mengobrol bersama pasangan teman-teman kita yang lain. Oz dan Echo, Gilbert dan Alice, Liam dan...cukup. Kurasa mereka saja." jelasnya.

"Terserah padamu saja." jawabku sambil mendekapnya lebih erat.

"Kau ingin aku pakai baju yang mana?" tanya Sharon.

"Yang mana saja boleh. Kau tetap cantik meskipun memakai baju nenek sihir sekalipun. Iya, kan?" godaku.

"Oh, Break. Aku serius..." Sharon mulai merengek manja.

"Kemarin kau ada beli baju baru, kan?" tanyaku.

"Ada, beberapa." jawabnya sambil mengangguk mantap.

"Pakai salah satunya saja." jawabku.

"Warna apa? Biru, violet, atau jingga?" tanyanya lagi.

"Violet bagus juga." sahutku.

"Tapi... Aku kehabisan pita violet." Sharon sedikit merajuk.

"Kalau begitu yang biru."

"Bukannya tidak bagus, Break. Tapi menurutku, aku sudah terlalu sering mengenakan sesuatu berwarna biru." jawab Sharon.

"Baiklah. Kalu begitu, yang jingga saja." kataku.

Sifat 'sulit menentukan pilihan' gadis ini tampaknya masih belum lenyap juga.

"Oke, Break. Aku akan pakai yang jingga. _I love you_." bisiknya sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leherku—memelukku lalu duduk manis di pangkuanku.

"Aku pun begitu." kataku sambil meraba wajahnya dan mengelus lembut pipinya yang _pinchable_ itu.

"Aku tidak berat, kan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak sama sekali. Kau ringan seperti kapas." ejekku.

"Nakal kau, Break." Sharon berlagak ngambek.

Aku tahu dia sengaja bertingkah seperti itu. Maka, aku juga tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat dalam menghadapi Sharon yang ngambek.

"Tampaknya kau ngambek, ya, Sharon?" kataku sambil menggelitik pinggangnya pelan.

"Ahahaha... Break... Hentikan.. Cukup..." Sharon sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan diri dari gelitikanku.

"Masih ngambek?" tanyaku.

"Tidak," sahutnya.

* * *

Aku merasakan Sharon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Desah hembusan nafasnya semakin dekat—semakin terasa menerpa wajahku. Begitu dekat hingga hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidungku dan—_well, _kami melakukannya...

Bibir mungilnya mengecup bibirku. Begitu hangat, dipenuhi rasa—entah, rasa cinta, sayang, atau apapun itu. Sharon, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa—aku sangat menyukai ini. Meskipun bukan yang pertama, aku selalu menikmati setiap kecupan, belaian, pelukkan yang kau berikan untukku. Aku tidak ingin momen ini cepat-cepat berlalu. Tidak setelah kesalahan besar yang dulu pernah kubuat terhadapmu.

"Nah, ini hadiah dariku. Aku menunggu hadiahmu malam ini, Break." kata Sharon setelah melepaskan kecupannya.

"_As you wish, Milady._ Aku akan datang seperti Santa Clause yang tidak terduga_._" kataku sambil memainkan jari-jari mungil Sharon dalam genggamanku.

"Benarkah? Apa kau juga akan memakai baju Santa Clause?" kata Sharon sambil mengadu hidungnya dengan milikku.

"Apa kau suka kalau aku memakai yang seperti itu?" sahutku sambil menggelitik pinggang Sharon lagi.

"Hahaha... Hentikan, Break! Ahahaha... Tentu saja aku tidak suka..." Sharon tertawa kegelian.

"_Well_, tunggu aku. Mungkin... Sebelum kau tidur." kataku.

"Janji?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu, kan?" jawabku.

"Kau pernah." tukasnya.

"Kapan? Kau pasti salah." kataku membela diri.

"Saat kau tidak mengakui kondisimu padaku." sahut Sharon.

"Kondisi?" aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Saat kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau—matamu...seperti ini..." kata Sharon mencoba menguatkan suaranya yang bergetar saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Aku tahu pasti kalau sekarang ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sedikit murung, nada suaranya yang berubah menjadi lebih lemah menjelaskan itu semua dengan jelas. Otakku menemukan kembali kenangan tidak menyenangkan tentang kebohonganku yang selama ini ingin kubuang jauh-jauh. Perkataan Sharon barusan, membuat kenangan kelam itu secara otomatis ter-_flashback_ kembali.

-To Be Continue-

Yosh!

Fic kedua Rei di fandom Pandora Hearts.

Maaf kalau (masih) banyak sekali kekurangannya.

Kritik, saran, bahkan bash atau flame...

Diterima dengan tangan terbuka melewati review.

2nd chapter – Break's lies

See you in the next chapter, Minna-san...^^

Sincere,

-Reizu Regnard-


End file.
